This invention relates to apparatus for air texturing of yarn and, more particularly, to improvements in a fluid jet apparatus used to texture yarn.
It is well known to air jet texture yarn using a jet in combination with a baffle at the outlet end of the jet. A particularly preferred fluid texturing jet is disclosed by Lubach in U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,057. While the jet disclosed by Lubach has been employed with great success to produce textured yarns at substantially higher speeds than were possible with other prior art jet devices, still higher texturing speeds and better product uniformity are desired. Furthermore, certain versions of the jet disclosed by Lubach have been found to be sensitive to small dimensional differences among component parts so that not all jet assemblies work equally well.